


Betty Marsden

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: Same work I posted before but translated in English. Used translating machine, and I corrected some, but as my english is poor it maybe awful.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Betty Marsden

**Author's Note:**

> Same work I posted before but translated in English. Used translating machine, and I corrected some, but as my english is poor it maybe awful.

"Betty? Betty Marsden?"

John heard a voice while he slept, looking for Betty Marsden. It is common to have no power to yell ‘Shut up’ after staying up for a few nights. So John just closed his ears. He burrowed his face down beneath the blankets, as if he were digging some trench, without opening his eyes.

After about a few seconds or hours, the sound of calling for Betty Marsden get loud. A groan flowed through John's lips. This kind of sound leaks out when 16-ton fatigue presses down on the body, just as blood leaks out when a 16-ton weight press down on your body. As John was still hard to open his eyes, the only thing he could see was the darkness that eyelids gave. If you can call it ‘looking’.

_Betty Marsden?_

'Shut up.' John's voice was nothing but a crumbled phoneme, sounded like some kind of moan, without getting a form of language.

This time, 13 minutes and 27 seconds gone by like ten hours.

_Betty Marsden?_

John wrinkled up his brow, the pair of eyebrows deeply kissed each other. _Betty-_ “Shut up, Graham!” John finally got up. The eyelids woke up a bit later than the upper body.

And then there were none. Still was he in his familiar room, the lights off, and the arrangement of things was the same as yesterday’s and last week’s. Just awoke from sleep, from a dazed state, a fact gradually came to his mind. Graham is dead. John lay back and went to sleep, feeling rather despondent. ‘Boy, I must have been tired.’

John woke up in the morning and before he left the room, he found a piece of paper on the floor that seemed to have entered through a bottom crack of the door. It was a piece of paper that written _Betty Marsden._


End file.
